1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gear structure for a manual transmission for an automobile, and more particularly, it relates to a gear structure in which a gear spline engaged with inner teeth of a clutch hub sleeve upon shifting operation and a speed change gear are separately formed and thereafter connected with each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional gear structure of the aforementioned type, the face width of the spline teeth of the gear spline is made large to increase the strength of the gear spline. However, when the face width of the spline teeth is thus made large, the longitudinal size, i.e., the full length of the manual transmission is necessarily increased to take up the space therefor.